Bang a Gong
by Roguie
Summary: Sequel to "Bent". Orignal Cindy takes Max 'n Logan back to the karaoke bar, only this time, it isn't Max that's doing the singing. :)


A/N: This is the second in a series of fluffy karaoke pieces. Please refer back to my previous fic, "Bent" for details on what has happened so far.   
  
Please note that these stories are completely non-episode orientated, take place during an unspecified future time when Logan has been healed, and are relatively out of character, in the fact that no one on Dark Angel is really the karaoke type, but hey, I'm bored and it's fun playing with them.   
  
A few stories I have written have dealt with that retrovirus bitch; this isn't one of them. The events of Season 2 bear no meaning on the karaoke series. Let me be, I deserve fun too, sometimes. :P   
  
They're not mine; I just borrow them now 'n then, and mutate their inner voices. What can I say? It's fun. :P   
  
Many thanks to Aquila for the beta read. :) Appreciate it.. muchly. *G*   
  
  
Bang a Gong   
  
"What's da scoop, boo?"   
  
Max smiled as Original Cindy descended upon her at Jam Pony in the early morning. "You tell me. I saw Miss Red last night. You thinkin' of bailing on me?"   
  
Cindy scoffed and shook her head. "Girl was all that, but no spark, know what I'm sayin'? Original Cindy's out there for fun, but more's better. What you, Boo? Do a little bed shakin', yourself?"   
  
"Hell, no."   
  
"Why not? After all the trouble I went through? Girl, you owe me."   
  
"Yeah, yeah. We've had this conversation before. Me 'n Logan... we're.."   
  
"Not like that." Cindy sighed. "How much more of a kick in the ass 'm I supposed to give you, Max? The man's got looks, money, a crib, a goal in life, and he's dawg mad about you. What more do you want?"   
  
Max shrugged quietly. "I know Logan's got it on for me, 'n I know I'm all about him..."   
  
"Boo, you wait much longer, you gonna eat that boy alive!" Cindy placed her hands on Max's shoulders and steered her to the door. "Normal! We need a personal day!"   
  
"For what purpose, or should I be afraid of what might come out of that cakehole you call a mouth?"   
  
"Y'know, there's a reason they call it a personal day. It's personal!"   
  
"Whatever. Two more lazy, good for nothing..."   
  
Cindy pushed Max through the door, effectively cutting off Normal. "Man's got a serious stick grinding up his ass." Turning back to Max, she sighed. "So, what happened? I know y'all didn't come home last night, 'cause Original Cindy waited just in case my boo needed me to lay a smack down on rich boy's cute white ass, so what's the dealio?"   
  
"It's not what you're thinking. We had a good night, but y'know, just didn't get around to it."   
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lemme get this straight. Original Cindy goes outta her way to set her boo up with the man of her dreams, and let me tell ya, sugar, they're loud dreams, and you just didn't get around to it? Girl, you sure you ain't switching teams? Hell, you sure he's playing for the right team? 'Cause I'm thinkin' he'd hafta be gay or brain damaged to do nothing!"   
  
Max laughed lightly as they unlocked their bikes. "Nah, he's playing right. We just talked. He fell asleep. I watched. No big."   
  
"Yo, what's the dealio with that? Am I gonna hafta lay into you for an excess of stupidity, now? Sugar, we're deep into the new millennium. We live in a post-apocalyptic hellhole. You're a runaway transgenic soldier. We work for Normal for Christ's sake! Make the first move!"   
  
Max rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Yeah, I get it. So, what do I do, now? I mean this isn't like pickin' up some hotboy at Crash just to get yer freak on, y'know?"   
  
Cindy shook her head. "For a place that was tryin' to build themselves the perfect girl, boo, Manticore sure humped the bunk on your lessons in love."   
  
"They were trying to make the perfect soldier. Love never entered the equation."   
  
"Yeah, well, I say screw Manticore. Whatever anti-love DNA creation they mixed into your morning milkshakes don't mean a damn thing. You gonna put your life into Original Cindy's capable hands, my sista, and me 'n Kendra are gonna give Mr. Rich-dumb-ass-in-love a message he can't ignore." She looked Max up and down. "First, you need a dress, and for that we need Kendra. Tell me you have her new number?"   
  
"'Course. Dealio's this, though. You're calling. 'Cause I'm not gonna be on the other end when they're busy playing bad cop meets naughty girl, ever again."   
  
Cindy sniffed. "Bad cop's just gonna hafta do without his naughty chick for one night." She held out her hand. "Digits." Pause. "Now."   
  
"Aiight. Just don't come whining to me when you're all traumatized. They're your ears."   
  
"Takes more than a little noisy hetero fantasy sex to traumatize Original Cindy. Now if I call and they're kickin' it with whips, or leather cat suits, or foods, or animals, or.."   
  
"Stop!" Max slapped her hands to her ears, scrunching her nose up in disgust.   
  
"Ain't nothing wrong with a healthy sex life." Cindy grinned. "But even Original Cindy has her limits."   
  
Max sniffed. "Let me know when you reach them."   
  
Cindy shrugged innocently, and pedaled towards the payphone. "Go home, Boo. Call your squeeze and make sure he's at the karaoke bar tonight, aiight? Gotta set this bitch up with Kendra, then we gonna work on you. If there's anything Original Cindy knows, it's what looks good on a lickety chick; and girl, tonight your man ain't gonna know what hit him."   
  
******   
  
"Is there something that you're not telling me, Max?"   
  
"Me, keep secrets from the great and powerful Eyes Only?"   
  
"You're not easing my concerns."   
  
"Chill Logan, even I don't know what Cindy's up to this time."   
  
"And the reason you're not afraid is...?"   
  
Max grinned as she curled up on her bed, cradling the phone against her ear. "They're my peeps. Original Cindy and Kendra wouldn't do anything that'll scar.. too deep." He groaned in her ear, and Max closed her eyes, savoring his guttural sounds. "C'mon, Logan. Just say you'll be there. Please?"   
  
"I'll be there. But I'm not singing."   
  
Max grinned. "Don't think that's what they have planned."   
  
"Mmm. 8 o'clock, then?"   
  
"You got it. And thanks."   
  
"What can I say? Never could say no to a beautiful girl when she says please."   
  
*****   
  
"Max, you look to die for!" Kendra grinned, arranging the skin-tight red mini dress a little higher on Max's thighs.   
  
"Great, I feel like a hooker. I'm gonna be breaking hands all night."   
  
"But you're gonna get Logan's attention, and that's all that matters. Walter loves it when I..."   
  
"Please, don't tell me. That's not an image I need right now. Trying to think the good thoughts."   
  
Cindy stuck her head in from the other room. She caught sight of Max, paused, and blinked. "Whoa, boo, you sure you wanna waste all that on a man? 'Cause, damn, girl!"   
  
Max laughed. "All right, all right, I look good. Can we go now? Was supposed to meet Logan five minutes ago."   
  
Cindy brushed her off. "Whatever. Do the boy some good to wait for something as spectacular as my boo."   
  
Max waited impatiently as Cindy and Kendra finished their own looks before they were finally all ready.   
  
"Hope your boy ain't into subtlety, 'cause, Sugar, tonight we're pitching that bitch 'n showing him exactly what he needs."   
  
Max frowned. "He's gonna kill us, isn't he?"   
  
Cindy looped her arm around Max's shoulder as they headed into the hallway. "Nah, girl, you got it backwards. We gonna kill him."   
  
She winked and left Max to ponder her fate as the three of them made their way to the bar.   
  
****   
  
Logan looked decidedly uncomfortable for the second night in a row as he waited impatiently for Max to arrive. He'd already had to brush off the come ons of a girl half his age, who couldn't seem to grasp the concept of, "Not interested".   
  
He sensed Max's presence before he actually saw her. Technically, half the males in the room turned as she walked into the bar, and Logan had no doubt as to why. The first sensation to reach his suddenly non-functioning brain brought notice to the fact his mouth had gone immediately dry. The next neuron fired and told him to pick his jaw up off the ground. Before he could regain control of the rest of his body, Max was standing in front of him, far too much skin exposed to keep him rational. It occurred to him a moment later that her lips were moving, forming words, and all at once the world came back in a rush of noise and confusion.   
  
"You're not gonna keel on me, are ya?" Max watched him with a half smile, her eyes twinkling in amusement.   
  
His tongue darted out to wet his lips, as he forced his stubborn throat to release words. "Hey, Max."   
  
"'Hey, Max'? I stand here for five minutes talking to a void and you say, 'Hey, Max'?"   
  
He swallowed and tried again. "You look incredible."   
  
"Better, but still." She pouted softly, her dark eyes holding his gaze, challenging him.   
  
Finally, he was able to smile, regaining control of his momentarily stunned senses. "Sit down and stop pouting. You know you look amazing."   
  
Max matched his grin and slid into the seat next to his. "Sorry I'm late. The peeps were stalling for time."   
  
"Ah. And where are Original Cindy and Kendra? I didn't notice them come in with you."   
  
Max laughed. "Small wonder." He inclined his head towards her, and she settled back, letting his arm slide around her body. "They went A.W.O.L. as soon as we walked through the door. Whatever their plan is, I got a feeling we won't have long to wait."   
  
Just as Max finished speaking, a shot of static burst over the speakers, and the lights focused on stage. Original Cindy and Kendra stood at the mike, waiting for the audience's attention. Cindy tapped the mike before picking it up, cocking her hip to the side in annoyance.   
  
"Aiight, listen up! I'm only gonna say this once! My girl here, 'n me, we gonna be singin' for ya, I hear one complaint, and y'all're gonna know the meaning of the word pain. Get it? Before y'all start bitchin' and moanin' we know we changed the lyrics to this song, deal with it. We changed it 'cause it's a message to my boos. Y'all know who y'are. So, the both of ya, listen up, 'cause you ain't never hearin' this again!"   
  
"Uh, Max?"   
  
"Chill. How bad could it be?"   
  
Logan knew it was going to be bad when the music started and Max stiffened in his embrace.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Oh, God. She told me she wasn't going to be subtle.. but, no."   
  
It was at that moment Cindy began singing, Kendra backing her up.   
  
****   
  
Well she's dirty and sweet   
Clad in black don't look back and you love her   
She's dirty and sweet, oh yeah   
Well she's slim and she's weak   
She's got the teeth of the hydra upon her   
She's dirty sweet and she's your girl   
  
****   
  
"Max, what song is this?" Her reply was barely mumbled, but answered moments later as Kendra's voice grew stronger and she and Cindy entered the chorus.   
  
****   
  
Get it on, bang a gong, get it on   
Get it on, bang a gong, get it on   
  
****   
  
"Oh, God." Logan's face was stunned as he turned to look at Max. She sunk farther into her seat, an expression of half amusement, half horror crossing her face.   
  
"There's a bright side."   
  
Max groaned, finally raising her eyes to meet his gaze. "Which would be?"   
  
"At least nobody knows they're singing to us."   
  
****   
  
Well she's built like a car   
She's got a hubcap diamond star halo   
She's built like a car, oh yeah   
Well she's an untamed youth   
That's the truth with her cloak full of eagles   
She's dirty sweet and she's your girl   
  
****   
  
"I swear, Logan. I didn't know."   
  
Logan chuckled softly and pulled her closer to him. "Leave it to your peeps."   
  
"You're not pissed?"   
  
"Nah. So, you're my girl, are you?"   
  
****   
  
Get it on, bang a gong, get it on   
Get it on, bang a gong, get it on - oh   
  
****   
  
Max's eyes met the teasing twinkle in Logan's gaze and her cheeks stained a pale shade of red. "I'm nobody's girl, Logan Cale."   
  
He moved closer to her, brushing her hair from her face, his lips teasing the edges of her ear. "I'd be honored to be your guy."   
  
****   
  
Well she's windy and wild   
She's got the blues in her shoes and her stockings   
She's windy and wild, oh yeah   
Well she's built like a car   
She's got a hubcap diamond star halo   
She's dirty sweet and she's your girl   
  
****   
  
Max's eyes shadowed, and she bit her lip softly, her fingers entwining with Logan's free ones. "Yeah?"   
  
He smiled down at her, squeezing her hand. "We didn't need all of this, Max. We'd have found our way together eventually."   
  
She shrugged slowly. "Maybe eventually wasn't soon enough for me."   
  
His eyes lit up further, pleasure filling his features, but still he kept things light. "Eventually obviously wasn't soon enough for them." He jerked his chin towards the stage, making Max smile.   
  
****   
  
Get it on, bang a gong, get it on   
Get it on, bang a gong, get it on - ooh   
  
****   
  
"Y'know, I love Kendra, but the girl has the worst taste in clothing." Max wiggled in the chair, trying to pull the hem of her dress down to a less revealing level.   
  
Logan grinned. "Oh, I don't know. I kind of like her choice, since you're in it."   
  
Max rolled her eyes, "What, no line telling me how much you'd like to help me out of it?"   
  
He chuckled, his body moving against hers, urging her to slip from her chair and into his lap. His lips pressed softly against her throat, his beard rubbing against her collarbone and chest. "I'm not into bad pick up lines, Max. I thought you knew me better than that."   
  
Max's eyes grew smoky, her smile soft and sultry as he nibbled the sensitive flesh of her throat, his fingers softly stroking her lower back. "What are you into, Logan?"   
  
****   
  
Well she's dirty and sweet   
Clad in black, don't look back and you love her   
She's dirty and sweet, oh yeah   
Well she dances when she walks   
So, boos, dance, take a chance, understand me   
She's dirty sweet and she's your girl   
  
Get it on, bang a gong, get it on   
Get it on, bang a gong, get it on - ow   
Get it on, bang a gong, get it on - ow - get it on - oh   
  
Get it on, bang a gong, get it on - a-a-a-a   
Get it on, bang a gong, get it on - a-a-a-a ....   
  
****   
  
Logan paused, his heart beating loudly as he pulled back to meet Max's eyes. He smiled. "Come home with me tonight and I'll answer that."   
  
She chuckled, one finger stroking the strong lines of his face. "Now that was a bad pick up line."   
  
"Are you going to come home with me?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
He grinned. "Then it wasn't so bad."   
  
She shifted so that her back was pressed up against his chest, his arm holding her steady as they both watched Cindy and Kendra finish their number, taking their applause with their usual flashy style.   
  
"Do you think we have a chance, Logan? I mean, a real chance at all that happily ever after crap?"   
  
He shrugged softly, his fingers stroking the soft fabric covering the flat planes of her stomach. "Can't really say. But we'll never know if we don't take the risk."   
  
"You know Cindy will be impossible to get off my back now. Every day it's gonna be, "Aiight, Original Cindy told you she knew what she was talking about, Boo"."   
  
Logan chuckled. "Bling will be walking around, gloating, for weeks."   
  
"We owe them a lot. We should make them happy."   
  
"Right. We're doing this for them."   
  
"Exactly. Not like we can't live without jumping each other's bones."   
  
"Sure. Never even crossed my mind."   
  
"Logan?"   
  
"Max?"   
  
"Wanna blaze?"   
  
"Thought you'd never ask."   
  
End.


End file.
